


Satellites

by pokemeg



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemeg/pseuds/pokemeg
Summary: Keep your 'lectric eye on me babePut your ray gun to my headPress your space face close to mine, loveFreak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah-----A SP high school AU-----Craig Tucker was beginning his senior year. The only problem was that he had no idea what he wanted to do after high school. He was dealing with a pretty bad breakup, constant pressure from his family, friends and teachers to pick a job, and, among other things, depression.He wasn't sure what he wanted to do or who he wanted to spend it withThat was when Tweek Tweak came into his life.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Started: 7/7/2018 on wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/princesspon3/playlist/02EHq1lwWkgskYpIX94WZt
> 
> Hope you enjoy> I originally posted this on wattpad but I wanted to bring it to AO3 to hopefully bring in a bigger audience.
> 
> Songs in this chapter:
> 
> Moonage Daydream ~ David Bowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Craig, age 17, as he gets distracted in chemistry and ends up playing the hero role for Tweek, also 17, as he gets harassed by Cartman

Craig Tucker ended up staring out the window, like he always does. 

The thought of his generic chemistry class bored him to death, so he ended up doing whatever he always did when things bored him.  
Daydreamed. 

You see, Craig was never one to really be absorbed into class, because, truth was, he really didn't know what he wanted to do after high school. 

Therein lies the problem. He daydreamed of space, while the alluring sound of David Bowie. 

"TUCKER! PAY ATTENTION!!!" 

Craig snapped out of his daze to look up at the board, which was filled with nonsense he just couldn't wrap his head around.

Just when he thought it would go on forever, the bell for lunch rang. 

He packed up his things and made his way to the door, hoping to avoid his teacher's gaze, which failed miserably

"Hey Craig? Have you submitted your college applications yet?" He paused. Behind him was his friend Token. "I haven't yet..." "Well, if you need any help with it, let me know" Token smiled Craig let out a small laugh. "Thanks dude..." he slipped some skin to Token and walked away He left to go to the cafeteria.  
~  
Craig spent most of lunch trying to distract himself from life instead of eating. Alone as always. 

he didn't care

"Dude you need to eat something" Craig looked up to see Kyle, one of his friends with his own school lunch and a look on his face that screamed concern. 

"I'm not hungry" 

Kyle sighed and sat down next to Craig, starting on his own food. 

"You cant keep doing this forever, high school is going to end and everyone is going to end up somewhere. You HAVE to pick a career. You also need to get over your ex, he didn't deserve you..." 

Craig wasn't listening. Instead he noticed a jittery, blonde boy currently being harassed by Cartman. 

He had bandaids all over his fingers and it almost seemed like he had an addiction of some sort. 

"Hey who's that?" Craig leaned over to Kyle. 

"Oh you didn't hear? We just got a new student." Kyle remarked. "I think his name was Tweek or something, he's in my homeroom" 

He's kinda cute, Craig thought to himself. 

Craig found himself daydreaming again. 

This time about holding the hand of the boy who was being bullied the fuck out of.

"Hello? Earth to Craig??" Kyle waved his hand in front of his face. 

Craig found himself standing up and walking to where Cartman was harassing the cute newbie. 

"Craig what are you doing?!?" Kyle called out.

Craig wasn't listening.

"What's wrong newbie? You need your mama to pick you up?" Cartman sneered. 

"Hey fatass, pick on someone your own size!" Craig yelled 

"Defending your boyfriend Tucker?!" 

"I'm warning you Cartman" 

Cartman scoffed and walked away. 

Craig took this opportunity to help. "Hi, my name is Crai-..." 

"I could've fucking handled him myself, ass..." the blonde stranger almost screamed, smacking his hands. 

Craig snorted. "I would've fucking like to see you try to take him on twink" 

"I don't need people to assume that my problems vanished just because a big strong man showed up so get the fuck away from me you fucker..." 

The stranger walked away, leaving Craig with thoughts of how it could've gone. 

Kyle walked over and stared at Craig square in the eyes and shook his head.

"What the hell were you thinking??"

Whatever. He shouldn't have fucking helped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig returns home to self loathe and ponder about the unknown future. But of course he can't help but think of the so-called helpless Twink.
> 
> Then his mother surprises him with something...

Craig shut the door quietly behind him once he got home from school then proceeded to take off his Converse and try to go upstairs unnoticed.

The plan backfired.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Craig heard his mom call from the kitchen. He could hear people talking in the living room, which he ignored.

"It was normal, I guess..." he flatly responded. 

Of course he was lying.

School was shit like always and that damn new kid made everything worse, he would not hear the end of it from Cartman. Kyle would probably tell him to forget it. His other friends would most likely do the same thing.

Craig ran upstairs to his room and proceeded to lock the door.

Craig's room was decently sized. He had glow in the dark star stickers scattered across his ceiling, as well as a model of the solar system hanging on the ceiling. A couple old band posters lined the walls, as well as 

Space was something that fascinated him a lot. Old music from before he was born also made him wonder even more. These interests should've been enough to make him forget about the events of the day.

It wasn't.

Damn it...

He couldn't get the cute twink out of his head.

He wasn't ready for another relationship, considering the circumstances. And obviously after the last breakup. That was the final nail in the coffin for relationships for him. And Craig had other issues on his plate.

"Craig, can you come down here please? You have a guest." Craig could hear his mom calling for him from downstairs.

"On my way..."

Craig groaned as he rolled off his bed and opened his door to go downstairs, only to see his little sister Tricia outside his door.

"Hey topless..." she snorted.

"Okay you don't have to rub in the fact that I'm single" Craig pushed past Tricia, making his way down the stairs. Tricia followed him.

"I heard that you defended another confused gay boy only for him to tell you to piss off" she continued.

"So? Its what I get for being the fucking knight in shining armor." he snorted.

Then Craig paused.

"How did you know I defended a twink?" he inquired from his little sister.

Tricia only smirked, pushing her hair behind her ear before answering him.

"I have my sources..."

He then turned into the living room to see his mom talking to another blonde woman, but Craig wasn't focusing on the other woman.

He was focusing on the cute twink whose ass he had saved earlier today. Because he was sitting on the sofa, twitching nervously.

"Oh, hey sweetie, we were waiting for you," 

What. The. Hell....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy oh boy this should be a lot of fun to watch..
> 
> will they put aside the bs of the day and hopefully become friends? or will the rivalry continue?
> 
> see you guys next time
> 
> <3 
> 
> ~m


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig realizes that the boy he had sworn was his enemy was sitting in his living room. Realizing the only way out of socializing is to talk to the twink, and show him some of his stuff.
> 
> That doesn't guarantee that he won't not hate him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs in this chapter:  
> landslide ~ fleetwood mac  
> thought i was a spaceman ~ blur

"Um Mom, why the FUCK is this asshole in our living room?" Craig spat, sounding both angry and surprised. 

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" the other male exclaimed, twitching as he squeezed the tea cup in his hand.

"I heard that you stood up for this kid here." his mom had stated. 

"Unfortunately, Tweek here has some social anxiety and doesn't like to talk to a whole lot of people..." the woman he assumed to be the twink's mother added, rubbing the top of his head.

"gAH, mom... STOP" the smaller teen yelped.

Craig knew where this was going, and he also knew there would be no way out.

"Why don't you take Tweek up to your room and show him around?"

"Fine" Craig groaned and moved his head in a "lets go" fashion to the twitchy blonde "

~ 

He opened the door to his room, going immediately towards his plugged in phone.

"I'm gonna put on some music, so you better be fucking grateful..." Craig muttered

The boy named Tweek muttered something in return, but Craig didn't hear what exactly it was.

The lyrics to Craig's favorite Fleetwood Mac song started playing through the portable speaker on the opposite side of the room. Tweek let out a small gasp as he soaked in the lyrics.

Craig hummed along with the angelic voice of Stevie Nicks before eventually singing along to the chorus.

"Well I've been afraid of changing, cause I build my life around you... but time makes you bolder, even children get older. I'm getting older too.."

He had forgotten that Tweek was in there until after the song ended and another one started.

"That was a nice song..." the twitchy blonde stated.

Craig was hesitant before answering. 

"Landslide by FLeetwood Mac. Released in 1975 as part of a self titled album."

"I like it. What's this one called? Tweek inquired.

Craig listened for a bit. He immediately recognized the song, as it was one of his favorites.

"Thought I Was a Spaceman. By Blur, released 2015" he stated, humming to the lyrics.

Tweek was looking at a Jimi Hendrix concert poster hanging on the wall. 

"You sure do like music and space..." he paused for a minute.

"How could I not? Its the only thing keeping sane while living in this chaotic town..." he sunk into a beanbag chair.

They were both silent for a while before Craig cleared his throat.

"I don't believe we've met beyond 'get the fuck away from me you fucker'" Craig stated. Tweek turned and looked at Craig.

"My name is Craig Tucker. I'm 17 years old, an aquarius, hella gay, a lover of all things music and space related.... oh yeah have I mentioned I'm gay?"

Tweek laughed at that last comment, which brought a small smile to Craigs face.

"Hi, my name is Tweek, whats your favorite type of dinner food?" Tweek stated as he brought up an imaginary microphone, which made Craig snort.

"Thats a good vine reference"

It felt like the tension was slowly melting away and a brand new acquaintanceship was being born between these two.

Craig realized that this twink could be defensive about everything and was someone you didn't want to piss off. 

He then realized that this could be a beautiful friendship if they were willing to work it out.

Fuck, he hoped that was the case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to try to introduce Tweek to Craig's group of friends goes haywire when Tweek has an anxiety attack, and the two unlikely aquaintances bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/princesspon3/playlist/02EHq1lwWkgskYpIX94WZt
> 
> songs in this chapter:
> 
> Latin Simone (Que Pasa Contigo) ~ Gorillaz
> 
> PSA i started writing the draft at three in the morning, not realizing i wrote this is first person perspective. if you see any first person pronouns, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT

“You did WHAT?!” Kyle exclaimed. 

Craig hung out with his usual group of friends in the morning outside the drama room, which consisted of Kyle, Token and the other friends Kenny, Butters, Clyde, and Stan.

“You’re making it sound like we banged, Kyle” he took another swig of his Sunny D. “All I did was put on my music onto the speakers and we introduced ourselves to each other.”

“You have no clue how bad this is, do you? First comes a small crush and then next comes another shitty relationship”

“I thought you were done dating after the last relationship went haywire.” Token remarked as he bit into a blueberry bagel.

Craigs hand met his face in a facepalm matter. 

“What makes you think we’re going to date eventually?”

“Craig I’ve seen you making goo-goo eyes at bandaid boy all morning…” Token added. “You have a crush on him.” 

“I’ll vouch for that” Stan added. Everyone else agreed. 

“We’re getting off the subject now” he finally mumbled.

The bell rang for homeroom and everyone seemed to disappear in a flash.

I pulled my backpack up onto my shoulders and started walking towards my homeroom class.

~ 

Craig didn’t see Tweek until lunch again, and even then he was getting the side eye from his friends and other students. Even the freshmen who thought it was cool to sign up for GSA just to be a homophobic nuisance were staring.

He invited him to the table Craig and his friends sat at for lunch. 

“So, Tweek, what do you do for fun?” Stan inquired as he poked at his lunch.

“Uh, I work at my parents coffee shop part time…” Tweek replied, stopping in between words.

Soon, Stan’s one question became a bombardment of stuff that came out of Jeopardy.

Craig could tell that Tweek was getting overwhelemed.

“I..I need to go…” Tweek stood up and started running out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

“Tweek, wait!”

~

He chased after him into the hallway.

“Tweek, Tweek, calm down..” Craig tried to soothe him as soon as he caught up.

“I-I can’t fucking do this! This is too much for me” he stuttered as his breathing got faster.

“Shh, shh it’s okay, breathe” Craig put his hands on either side of Tweeks face>

Tweek’s panic attack worsened and Craig knew what to do.

He quickly opened the music app on his phone and put on a song he hadn’t listened to in a long time and placed an earbud into the panicke blondes ear.

It was Latin Simone.

The song soothed the blonde and Craig could feel that his heart rate was slowing down from the 88 miles an hour rate.

After the song ended, Tweek was speechless as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and students came piling out of the cafeteria.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to class…”

~

School went by slowly and as the final bell rang, Craig made his way outside .

“Hey Craig?” he heard someone say behind him.

He turned to see Tweek.

“Thanks…”

“No problem…”


End file.
